This is where we start from
by silvermoon8705
Summary: Martha Jones, meet the universe.


Title: This is where we start from (one-shot)  
Author: silvermoon8705 (also posted on my LJ under dk323)  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters/Pairings: Martha, Ten  
Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, just playing with its characters.  
Summary: The Doctor takes Martha on a brief trip to see the stars before visiting Shakespeare.  
Author's notes: Takes place between _Smith and Jones_ & _The Shakespeare Code_. AU! because of a discussion that never happened on the show.

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks so much to those who have taken the time to comment on my fics. :-)

I know there aren't many Ten/Martha fics on FFN (compared to Doctor/Rose fics), so I'm glad to do what I can to help rectify that. I do like Doctor/Rose as well, but my fic muse only gives me Ten/Martha ideas... I do try my best to treat Rose well in my fics as I really like her - so you won't see me bashing her. She was my first companion after all.

Onto the fic!

**"Martha Jones, meet the universe."** The Doctor said as he stood behind her while she looked on, amazed at the sight before her.

The TARDIS doors were wide open as Martha took in the breathtaking view of space – the stars and planets – from her position near the edge of the TARDIS.

"What do you think?" He asked her quietly.

She turned around, smiling at him, "It's wonderful. I love it."

Martha then looked down nervously, contemplating doing something and asked, "There's a force field, right? Outside of the TARDIS?"

He nodded, "You can put your legs past the edge – you'll be fine. If you want to, that is."

She gave him a small smile, "I just may do that."

Though she still was uncertain about it, Martha pushed her insecurity aside and sat down – hands gripping the edge tightly – and dangled her legs over the edge.

The Doctor soon joined her as he sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks. Can't say I've ever done this before. I'm surprised I'm not more nervous."

"It always helps when you have someone with you. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

"Thought I was only going on one trip, Mr. Smith." Martha said though her eyes betrayed her hope for more.

He looked at her, startled as he realized what he had just said, "Ah, yes. Right. One trip. It's just—"

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

The Doctor shook his head, "Nevermind. Best be off then, don't you think? Come on," He stood up and offered his hand to Martha to help her up.

Martha watched him thoughtfully as he closed the ship's doors shut and moved over to the console.

A change of subject was in order then, she thought.

"Where'd you first take Rose? I'm just curious." Martha said, trying to get a good look at the Doctor.

He was purposefully avoiding eye contact with her.

"Bad idea." He muttered.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Martha said, trying not to lose her patience with the Doctor's return to aloofness.

He sighed and finally looked her in the eye, "Where I first took Rose – it was a bad idea. Though to be fair, she was asking for it. I was a different man back then and I wanted to impress her. I took her to the day the sun expanded. Five billion years into your future. The day the Earth, you know, got roasted to put it literally. We watched it from a space station – an observation deck more or less."

"Really? Why was it such a bad idea? That sounds pretty cool, if you ask me. A bit of a frightening prospect, but I mean all those science shows talking about it? And now I have a shot of actually seeing it live."

"I'm not taking you there, Martha. I won't make the same mistake twice. It was too much of a culture shock."

Martha smirked at him, "I could take a culture shock. Let me guess, there were aliens who actually looked alien? Not like you – you're just human-shaped. Or wait…is the term 'humanoid'?"

"Yeah--" The Doctor started, but Martha cut him off.

"After seeing those Space Rhinos – the Judoon, I can handle it."

"The answer's still no."

She grinned at him, "What did you say then? She was asking for it? What did she say?"

"Rose said, 'You think you're so impressive'."

Martha couldn't help but giggle and point her finger at him, "Got you! You think you're so impressive. Now impress me, Time Lord."

The Doctor groaned, "Remind me, why did I ask you to come along with me?"

"I saved your life. You would have been dead if it weren't for me."

"Yes, right. Thanks for reminding me."

"And you kissed me. Out of the blue."

"I thought we went over this already?"

"You know – I've been thinking it over and you didn't have to kiss me. There only had to be traces of non-human contact. You could have accomplished that in numerous other ways. Like licking or spitting."

The Doctor just stared at her, "You rather I licked you or spit on you? I may be an alien, but at least I know enough about human decency to behave accordingly."

"Well better than giving me mixed messages!"

"I told you it meant nothing. It meant nothing, end of story."

"You don't kiss someone like that when you've just met the person!"

"I'll take note of that in the future then."

Martha wanted to scream, she was so frustrated with him.

After a few minutes during which the Doctor busied himself with the controls on the console, Martha smiled as a thought popped into her head.

"I think you should have licked me. Then I would have just thought you were weird. I'd rather that than what I think now—"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "What do you think now, Martha?"

"Does it need saying?"

"Just don't dwell on it. You'll feel better, trust me."

Martha wasn't sure she could do that, but let the matter go for now.

She continued on. Martha was starting to like poking fun at the Doctor. I mean – how often do you get a chance to meet an alien and tease him? Usually, all those alien abduction stories ended with a terrified person recounting horrific tales of getting probed or worse…

"I was dating this bloke not too long ago, you know. And he licked me one time – by accident, but for some reason, I thought it was sort of kinky. It grew on me."

"Can we stop discussing licking? I'm supposed to be taking you on that one trip. And you, Martha Jones, are distracting me."

"What's your opinion though? You and licking?"

"Martha…"

She looked carefully at him, noticing how he averted his eyes as if he was embarrassed about something.

Martha gasped, trying not to laugh, "You do, don't you? You have a licking fetish?"

"No! Absolutely not! Not – often." He finished weakly.

"Ah, only in important matters, then? Not proper to just go around licking without a good reason."

"Yes! That's exactly it. For investigative purposes. It's quite useful."

"Of course. Perfectly reasonable." She replied and nodded, trying but failing to be serious about it.

"We're going to take off soon. You better hold tight." He informed her as he pulled the hand brake.

"Holding on tight!" Martha exclaimed as she held on for dear life to the console while the TARDIS shook with turbulence.

"You're in for the trip of a lifetime, Miss Jones!" He said breathlessly, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

Soon after, Martha could have sworn she heard a strange voice in her head say, _"It won't be only one trip. He needs someone. And you're staying."_

Though she knew she should have been disturbed at hearing voices in her head, Martha felt oddly comforted by it.

After all, hadn't she seen enough this past day?

Right when the Doctor grabbed her hand, grinning at her; Martha decided that she would take what she could get.

And go from there.

~ * ~


End file.
